¿LOS CHICOS COCINANDO?¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!
by kagome-hanyo-miko
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome decide dejar qué los chicos cocinen?Y cuando digo chicos me refiero a:Sango,Miroku e Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Sango primera parte

Mientras nuestros queridos van en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon,se diciden parar a cenar,ya que sus estomagos rugían y era de noche.

Kagome:chicos,¿qué les parece si para almorzar mañana,cocina otra persona?-preguntó mientras comía un poco de ramen.

Sango:a mi me parece bien,¿chicos?-dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha y a Miroku.

Inuyasha:feh,esta bien-dijo mientras terminaba de comerse el ramen.

Miroku: lo que tú quieras Sanguito-dijo mientras le tocaba el trasero a la taijiya.

Sango:¡Maldito monje pervertido! ¡Y no me llames así!-gritó mientras le pegaba con su Hiraikotsu y le daba una cachetada.

Miroku:jejeje,de acuerdo,tranquila-dijo algo nervioso mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida.

Kagome:ya,chicos,calma…-dijo con una gota corriéndole por la sien.

Shippo:no hay quien entienda a los mayores-dijo negando con la cabeza,con una gota corriéndole por la sien al igual que Kagome.

Kagome:oye Inuyasha-llamó atrayendo la atencion del hanyo-¿Tú cocinas mañana?-preguntó mirando como se ponia de repente de tranquilo a nervioso.

Inuyasha:y...¿S-se puede s-saber p-porque yo t-tengo que cocinar?-tartamudeo nervioso porque no sabia cocinar.

Miroku:la verdad...yo se cocinar,pero mañana no tengo ganas,aunque pasado mañana,si que cocino yo,¿le parece,srta Kagome?

-dijo acercandose poco a poco a ella,pero fue detenido por el golpe de el hanyo.

Inuyasha:ni se te ocurra bonzo-dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada haciendo que se separe de Kagome.

Kagome:gracias Inuyasha-susurró muy bajito,pero sabía que era suficiente,como para que el hanyo puediera

el puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y asintió.

A la mañana siguiente,se volvieron a levantar temprano,para volver a buscar los fragmentos.

Kagome:bueno chicos...¿quién va a cocinar hoy?-preguntó mirando como nadie decia algo.

Sango:Kagome,yo cocinaré después,no te preocupes...además,estos dos que tenemos aquí son unos cobardes,jijiji-dijo burlandose de ellos.

Kagome:vale-dijo afirmando.

Miroku:Inuyasha-llamó al hanyo en murmullos-¿Qué te parece si les enseñamos a las chicas de lo que somos capaces?-preguntó mientras se aseguraba de no hablar muy alto y intendado hacer parecer,que no habianescuchado nada.

Inuyasha:de acuerdo-dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza-pero que conste que yo cocinaré el último-dijo terminando la conversación.

Así llegó la hora del almuerzo y Kagome le preguntó a Sango si necesitaba ayuda,para luego irse a buscar hiervas medicinales.

Sango:muy bien,esto no puede ser tan difícil-dijo mientras buscaba las especias en la mochila-es increible lo que viene de la época de Kagome,oh,aquí está-dijo cogiendo un caldero pequeño y las especias,que habían en la mochila.

Shippo:Sango,¿vas a cocinar tu?-preguntó el pequeño kitsune.

Sango:si,yo voy a cocinar-dijo mientras cogía las especias que habian e intentaba decidirse,por cual escoger.

Miroku:Sanguito,¿quieres qué te ayude?-preguntó galantemente.

Sango:mira,pues,sí...necesito que me traigas una flor con los pétalos amarillos,que solo hay en cima de montaña-dijo mientras ponía una cara triste.

Miroku:no te preocupes,yo iré a buscarla-dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia la montaña más cercana.

Shippo:Sango-llamó a la taijiya-cuando prepares la comida...¿yo puedo ser el primero en probarla?-preguntó el inocente kitsune.

Sango:¿Quieres ser mi victi...digo probador?-preguntó nerviosamente,mientras le corría una gota de sudor por la sien por el nerviosismo.

Shippo:sip-dijo decidido,mirando como Sango asentía,dandole a entender su afirmación.

Sango:muy bien...haber cual puedo coger...mmm...ah,ya sé,mejor pongo un poco de todo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía las especias en el caldero con agua**(que mandó a recoger a Shippo)**,en la hoguera**(que mandó a encender a Shippo tambien)**.

Y para la buena suerte de Sango,se encontró con un conejo,para ponerselo al caldo que tenía,sacó un cuchillo ,pero como tenía una forma rara,cogió su espada y corto la carne,casi luego añadirsela al caldo una vez cortada,como aun quedaban especias,se las echó todas a la carne.

Sango:no creo que esté caliente,así que dejaré que se hierva un poco-dijo refiriendosé a la carne.

Shippo:creo que daré una vuelta Sango,¿vale?-preguntó porque estaba algo aburrido.

Sango:vale-dijo ella.

Inuyasha:oye Sango-dijo llamandola-no creo que sea el más limpio de todos,¿pero la carne no se lava primero y después se

pone en el caldo?-dijo para luego no decir nada más,por la mirada que le dió la taijiya.

Sango:por cierto...¿Kagome no se fue al bosque solita?-preguntó ella para intentar que se valla.

Inuyasha:si-dijo el hanyo.

Sango:pero eh oído que en ese bosque hay cientos de youkais-dijo mientras se giraba e intentaba ocultar una una sonrisa maligna,al ver como se tensaba el hanyo en un momento por completo.

Inuyasha:maldición,hay que ver en los líos en los que se mete esa niña-dijo mientras corría a buscarla.

Sango:muy bien ahora que estoy sola...voy a cocinar-dijo animandose.

Así estuvo cocinando hasta que,alguien le abarzo por detrás

Sango:¡Ah!-gritó asustada por el repentino contacto,y por no saber quien es.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	2. Chapter 2 Sango segunda parte

Capitulo 1 Sango primera parte

Sango:muy bien ahora que estoy sola...voy a cocinar-dijo animandose.

Así estuvo cocinando hasta que,alguien le abarzo por detrás

Sango:¡Ah!-gritó asustada por el repentino contacto,y por no saber quien es.  
>_<p>

Capítulo 2 Sango segunda parte

Miroku:¡¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado detrás de ella.

Sango giró la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada al monje,mientras el se separaba de ella.

Sango:¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me asustas así?-gritó furiosa la taijiya.

Miroku:p-pues yo t-te eh traido l-la p-planta-tartamudeo nervioso.

Sango:ah...yo...lo siento,y gracias,jejeje-se rió nerviosa por haberse equivocado.

Miroku:bueno,no pasa nada,pero ten la planta-dijo dandole la planta a la taijiya.

Sango no sabia que hacer,ya que la comida ahora mismo estaría lista,salvo porque tiene que calentarse un í que le

dió las gracias al monje,y cogió la planta,para luego coger y echarsela al caldo con la carne.

Sango:monje,¿puedes ir a buscar a Shippo?-preguntó mientras cogía un cucharón e iba poniendo el caldo en unos platos.

Miroku:vale...bueno,creo que no hará falta-dijo mientras la taijiya le miraba con duda-Es que Shippo ya viene por ahí-dijo

señalando,en medio de dos árboles.

-llamó al kitsune-La comida,ya está lista-dijo cogiendo un plato y darselo a Shippo,que vió con algo de

duda,porque el caldo era así:de color como la sopa,pero con una raras ramitas y unas sospechosas burbujas,como de color

marrón.

Shippo:vale-dijo mientras,poco a poco,se iba acercando una cucharada de un poco del caldo a la boca-No está nada mal-dijo

mientras comía un poco más.

Miroku:entonces,yo tambien comeré un poco-dijo mientras cogía un plato,con una cuchara y se metió la cuchara con el caldo

en la boca.

Sango:¿y bien?-preguntó con una sonrisa,porque no le había quedado tan mal.

Pero,su sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver como la cara del monje,cambiaba de color,del color de su piel,al verde,luego al

rojo,luego al amarillo y luego al azul,y entonces calló hacia atrás,quedandose inconsciente en el suelo.

Sango:monje,dejese de bromas que no tiene gracia-dijo algo enfadada,pero al ver que no fingía,se alarmó-Shippo,ve a buscar

a Inuyasha y a Kagome,rápido-dijo preocupada.

Shippo:¡Si!-respondió el kitsune,para luego salir corriendo.

Mientras que el hanyo,iba buscando a Kagome,se la encuentra,cogiendo hierbas medicinales.

Inuyasha:Kagome-dijo simplemente,apareciendo detrás de ella,asustandola.

Kagome:¡Ah!-gritó asustada la joven miko-¡¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Casi me da un infarto!-regañó al hanyo.

Inuyasha:pues,es que este bosque,está lleno de youkais y vine a ver que no te pasara nada-dijo tranquilamente mientras se

sentaba a su un pequeño sonrojo por parte de ella.

Kagome:ah...vale,¿Cómo va Sango cocinando?-preguntó algo curiosa.

Inuyasha:ya se que no soy el...¿Cómo se decia?-preguntó el hanyo.

Kagome:el más higiénico-dijo tranquilamente.

Inuyasha:vale,se que no soy el más higiénico del grupo,pero Sango cuando puso la carne al caldo que estaba haciendo,no

lavó la carne,y según yo eh visto cocinar a tu madre y a ti,la carne,hay que lavarla-dijo el hanyo.

Kagome:bah,no exageres,además Sango sabe lo que hace,sino...-dijo,pero fue interrumpida por Shippo,que vino corriendo.

Shippo:¡Sango con su comida sin querer,ah envenenado a Miroku!-gritó el pequeño kitsune.

Inuyasha y Kagome:¡¿Qué?-gritaron sorprendidos.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 2 Sango segunda parte

Kagome:bah,no exageres,además Sango sabe lo que hace,sino...-dijo,pero fue interrumpida por Shippo,que vino corriendo.

Shippo:¡Sango con su comida sin querer,ah envenenado a Miroku!-gritó el pequeño kitsune.

Inuyasha y Kagome:¡¿Qué?-gritaron sorprendidos.

Capítulo 3

Kagome:¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó sin creerselo,mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de el pequeño kitsune.

Shippo:Kagome,no hay tiempo,vamos-dijo mientras le jalaba de la mano,a la joven miko.

Inuyasha:venga vamos-dijo mientras cogía a Kagome y se la ponía en la espalda junto con Shippo.

Sango:monje...lo siento,perdoneme,pero por favor,aguante-rogó asustada por la salud del monje,hasta que llegaron todos...

Kagome:Sango,¿está bien el monje Miroku?-preguntó algo preocupada.

Sango:yo...Kagome,te mentí,yo no sabía cocinar y el monje por probarlo se puso así...snif,snif-dijo mientras se ponía a llorar.

Kagome:tranquila Sango...ya verás que se recuperará,pero le tenemos que dar un antidoto,que tengo en la mochila-dijo abrazandola,y dandole palmaditas en la espalda.

Inuyasha se sintió mal por ver a su amiga en ese estado así que le dijo a Shippo que fuera a buscar a Kaede,dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Kagome:wau,Inuyasha,no creía que fueras tan amable...-dijo viendole sorprendida pero con ternura,sacandole al hanyo un pequeño sonrojo.

Inuyasha:bueno...tampoco creo que la comida de Sango,esté tan mala...-dijo con un deje de inseguridad,al ver la comida de un color extraño-Pues,venga,a comer-dijo mientras cogía la cuchara y tragaba un poco.

Sango:¿y bien?-dijo algo nerviosa.

Inuyasha:pues yo...-pero no pudo continuar,porque de repente se le puso la cara de un color un poco azul,y se fue a vomitar a un arbusto,seguido de Kagome,preocupada por el hanyo.

Kagome:¿Inuyasha,ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó dandole palmaditas en la espalda.

Inuyasha:si,pero no tenías por que venir y ver esto-dijo algo avergonzado.

Kagome:no te preocupes,ahora ven que te voy a dar algo para que se te quite el sabor-dijo mientras le jalaba de la mano,y lo sentaba en el suelo.

Shippo:¡Chicos,ya eh vuelto!-gritó agitando la mano esperando que lo vieran.

Sango:Kaede,¿te lo ah contado ya Shippo?-preguntó la taijiya.

Kaede:si,no te preocupes,y lo que tiene que hacer el monje es devolver lo que ah comido-dijo simplemente.

Kagome:ah,entonces...que se tome esto-dijo sacando rápidamente de un pequeño botiquín,una medicina.

Pero como todos no sabían para que servía la medicina,Kagome se lo expicó a todos.

Inuyasha:Sango,dale tú la medicina-dijo mientras cogía la medicina de las manos de Kagome,que tenía la intención de darsela ella.

Sango:¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué no se la da Kagome,digo yo?-preguntó algo enfadada.

Inuyasha:porque si el monje toca a Kagome,lo aniquilaré-dijo con voz amenasante.

Sango:entonces el si me puede tocar a mi,¿no?-pregunnntó con muy enfadada.

Kagome:Sango,lo que quiere decir Inuyasha,es que,como tú fuistes quien causó el estado del monje,deberías arreglarlo tú-dijo intentando calmar la situacion

Sango:de acuerdo-dijo con fastidio mientras cogía la medicina,en un frasco de cristal.

Así Sango le fue a dar la medicina,con las advertencias de Kagome,de que no se lo podía dar mientras él dormía.

Sango:monje,desperte,monje-dijo tratando de despertarlo-¡Monje! ¡Despierte!-gritó,a ver si ahora se despertaba,y al fin lo consiguió.

Miroku:¿Eres tú Sango?-preguntó con voz debil.

Sango:si monje,ahora,deje que le ayude a levantarse para tomarse esto,¿de acuerdo?-dijo la taijiya,para darle la medicina y hacer que vomite.

Miroku:Sango,¿por qué me has dado esa cosa?-dijo algo asqueado por la extraña medicina.

Kagome:monje Miroku,esa medicina te ayuda a limpiar el estomago,cuando lo tienes muy sucio,sin ofender Sango-dijo esperando que no se enfadara la taijiya.

Sango:no te preocupes-dijo para guiñarle el ojo como en señal de complicidad.

Miroku:entiendo-dijo tranquilamente,para luego comerse un caramelo de menta que le dió Kagome.

Inuyasha:bueno,pues,ahora que todos estamos mejor,nos vamos ya no?-dijo tranquilamente-Por cierto,anciana,será mejor que vuelvas a la aldea,¿no crees?-dijo el hanyo.

Kaede:si,será mejor,bueno,adiós niños-dijo despidiendose con la mano.

Kagome:¡Adiós!-gritó despidiendosé de Kaede a lo lejos.

Sango:por cierto Kagome-llamó a la joven miko.

Kagome:dime Sango-dijo muy relajada.

Sango:¿Quién va a ser el proximo que cocine mañana?-preguntó tranquilamente,poniendo nerviosos a los demás,salvo a Kagome.

Todos menos Sango:¡¿Otra vez?-gritaron asustados.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	4. Chapter 4 Miroku

Capítulo 3

Sango:por cierto Kagome-llamó a la joven miko.

Kagome:dime Sango-dijo muy relajada.

Sango:¿Quién va a ser el proximo que cocine mañana?-preguntó tranquilamente,poniendo nerviosos a los demás,salvo a Kagome.

Todos menos Sango:¡¿Otra vez?-gritaron asustados.

Capitulo 4

Miroku:Sango,sin ofender,pero yo no quiero que cocines tu-dijo mientras los otros asentían,pero el monje temiendo que ahora la tomara con el.

Sango:¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a cocinar?-dijo la taijiya-iba a cocinar el monje,¿no?-dijo con una mirada de complicidad con Kagome.

Kagome:es verdad,y después de el monje Miroku,va Inuyasha,¿a qué si?-dijo con la misma mirada que la taijiya.

Inuyasha:¿Enserio dije que yo iba a cocinar?-preguntó nervioso,porque el,no sabia cocinar.

Kagome:entonces,no quieres cocinar...-dijo ideando un plan para cocinar...y,¡bingo!¿Cómo no se ocurrió antes?La mejor idea,los celos-bueno,seguramente,Koga estaría dispuesto a cocinar-dijo haciendose la inocente,pero dandose la vuelta con una sonrisa traviesa.

Inuyasha:se puede saber,quien a dicho que yo no iba a cocinar,pasado mañana cocino yo y se acabó-dijo triunfalmente,sin saber que había caído en la trampa de Kagome.

Kagome:pues muy bien,Inuyasha,tu cocinas pasado mañana-dijo con una linda sonrisa,sacandole un sonrojo,algo notorio al hanyo.

Miroku:Inuyasha,¿qué te pasa,tienes fiebre?-dijo burlandose del hanyo,por el sonrojo que tenía,haciendo que Sango se suelte una risita traviesa.

Kagome:es verdad,¿Inuyasha,estas bien?-dijo preocupada,apartandose lo flecos de su cara y de la cara del hanyo,para luego pegar su frente contra la de el,sacandole un enorme sonrojo por parte del hanyo y uno leve por parte de la miko-mmm...no tienes fiebre,¿entonces qué es lo que tendras?-preguntó inocentemente,separandose del hanyo algo sonrojada.

Inuyasha:¿No habrá sido la comida de Sango?-preguntó tranquilamente,pero luego se tensó por la mirada que le dió la taijiya.

Sango:no creo porque tú luego,lo echastes todo,¿no recuerdas,tomate maduro?-le dijo enfadada la taijiya,para luego el hanyo y ella echar chispas por los ojos.

Shippo:no hay quien entienda a los mayores-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kagome:chicos,calmaos ya,¿si?-dijo intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

A la mañana siguiente...

Kagome:uah...-bostezó la miko-no eh dormido muy bien esta noche,¿y vosotros?-preguntó a los demás,pero tenían la misma cara de cansancio como la de ella,así que mejor no dijo nada más.

Inuyasha:Miroku,¿hoy no te toca cocinar a ti?-se burló el hanyo del monje.

Miroku:si Inuyasha,pero a diferencia de ti,querido amigo,yo si sé cocinar-dijo restregandoselo por la cara.

Entonces el hanyo se quedó callado,porque sabía que tenía razón,el no sabía cocinar.

Kagome:no te preocupes Inuyasha,si quieres yo te ayudo a preparar la comida-dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha:no te preocupes...-dijo para voltear la cabeza,porque se estaba sonrojando mucho,y eso le parecía muy raro.

Kagome:bueno,vale,lo que tú digas-dijo algo extrañada,pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Sango:monje,¿podría cocinar ya?Esque me muero de hambre-dijo pareciendo inocentemente,pero no era así,quería saber como era la comida del monje.

Miroku:claro que si Sanguito,señorita Kagome...-dijo tranquilamente,hacinedo que la miko se diera cuenta de que el monje quería los ''artefactos de cocina'' como decían ellos.

Así la miko le dió los cubiertos,sartenes,calderos,en fin...todos los artefactos que utilizó rato siguiente,todos veían como cocinaba el monje,era bastante bueno,más de lo que parecíó el rato,y el monje les decía paso por paso como lo hacía,hasta que terminó de cocinar,y les dió a probar su quedaron maravillados,por lo buena que estaba la comida.

Sango:wau,monje,debería de dar clases y todo,porque su comida está buenísima-dijo comiendo más.

Inuyasha:es verdad,no está tan mal para ser un monje-dijo comiendo mucho.

Shippo:es verdad,está muy buena-dijo mientras comía lentamente.

De repente,todos miraron a Kagome,para saber su crítica,pero cuando el hanyo cruzó sin querer su mirada con la de la miko,los dos se ruborizaronsin poder evitarlo,y miraron a otra parte.

Kagome:si,esta muy buena,pero,creo que prefiero a esperar a mañana para ver como está la comida de Inuyasha,así,mañana podemos hacer una competición,para ver quién ah cocinado mejor-ofreció la miko.

Sango:me parece bien,pero voy a perder-dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Kagome:bah,no te preocupes Sango,además Shippo lo probó y le gustó,además,eso es un voto al menos,¿no?-dijo tratando de subirse el ánimo.

Sango:gracias Kagome-agradeció a la miko,más animada.

Kagome:de nada-respondió con una sonrisa.

Miroku:por cierto,Inuyasha-llamó al hanyo-recuerda,que mañana cocinas tú-dijo mientras se divertía observando como de repente se puso muy tenso.

Inuyasha:Dios si estas ahí,por favor,salvame-rogó el hanyo entre murmullos muy bajitos.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	5. Chapter 5 Inuyasha Fin

Capítulo 5 Inuyasha Fin

Capítulo 4 Miroku

Kagome:bah,no te preocupes Sango,además Shippo lo probó y le gustó,además,eso es un voto al menos,¿no?-dijo tratando de subirse el ánimo.

Sango:gracias Kagome-agradeció a la miko,más animada.

Kagome:de nada-respondió con una sonrisa.

Miroku:por cierto,Inuyasha-llamó al hanyo-recuerda,que mañana cocinas tú-dijo mientras se divertía observando como de repente se puso muy tenso.

Inuyasha:Dios si estas ahí,por favor,salvame-rogó el hanyo entre murmullos muy bajitos.

A la mañana siguiente,caminaron hasta que se hizo por la tarde.

Sango:oye Inuyasha-llamó al hanyo-tengo hambre,¿por qué no cocinas ya?-preguntó haciendose la inocente,pero en verdad,lo que quería era ver al hanyo nervioso.

Miroku:es verdad,yo tambien tengo hambre-dijo siguiendo el juego de la taijiya.

Inuyasha:Kagome,¿tú tambien tienes hambre...?-preguntó,pero no hizo falta que la miko dijera nada,porque su estómago,rugió y le dió una respuesta al hanyo por ella,sacandole un leve sonrojo de verguenza a la miko.

Kagome:un poquito...-respondió al hanyo en un leve susurro,pero que gracias a sus desarrolladas orejas pudo oir.

Inuyasha:de acuerdo,cocinaré-dijo rendido el hanyo-pero necesito los artefactos de cocina-dijo tranquilamente.

Kagome:vale-respondió la miko.

Así que Kagome se apresuró a coger sartenes,calderos,cucharas,etc...en fin,todo lo que les dió a Sango y al monje Miroku,para que cocinaran...

Inuyasha:gracias,pero necesito que me dejéis solo,para cocncentrarme-dijo algo nervioso por la penetrante mirada de sus amigos.

Kagome:vale,entonces nos vamos chicos-dijo a los dedmás integrantes del grupo-pero,¿seguro qué no necesitas ayuda?-preguntó ella preocupada.

Inuyasha:si,seguro,ahora ya os podeis ir,os avisaré cuando esté preparada-les avisó el hanyo.

Sango:vale,vamonos ya-dijo la taijiya,seguida por el monje con el pequeño kitsune en el hombro,sinedo seguido por la miko que susurró un buena suerte,que solo el hanyo pudo oir.

Inuyasha:muy bien,ahora que ya se han ido...voy a buscar leña-dijo el hanyo.

Y así fue a un pequeño lago que tenía muchos trozos de ramas debajo de unos arboles muy altos,después de coger las ramas para hacer una pequeñña hoguera,cogío el caldero y se fue al mismo río de antes y le puso agua limpia.

Luego,encendió la hoguera,puso el caldero con agua encima de esta,para que se calentara y luego recordó que había unos youkais azules en un pantano cerca de ahí,que eran comestibles,pero para que sabieran bien,tenías que aprender a cocinarlos bien.

Así,fue al pantano,que estaba a diez minutos de ahí,se acercó a la orilla unas burbujas empezaron a salir y de repente apareció el youkai que estaba buscando,y se apresuró a matarlo.

Después de matar al youkai,se fue al lago de antes para lavar la carne,y se volvió al improvisado campamento,que hicieron para llegó puso la carne en el agua ya caliente,para que se haga su estofado/caldo,pero tambien le echó unas especias,que habían en la mochila de Kagome.

Cuando se terminó de hacer,cogió cuatro tazones de sopa y el primero en una fila vertical es el de Shippo:con unos pequeños trozos de carne,el segundo es el de Miroku:con un trozo de carne ovaladado,el tercero es el de Kagome:que tiene un buen trozo de carne y el cuarto es el de Sango:con muy poca carne,que debería de estar en el fondo del caldo del tazón.

Así que como ya estaba todo listo,se apresuró a llamar a sus compañeros,y para no aburrirse mientras venían,se puso a revolver el estofado/caldo,que tennían más trozos de carne y una mano verde de youkai.

Kagome:oigan chicos-llamó interrumpiendo la conversación-Inuyasha nos está llamando-les anunció la miko.

Shippo:oigan,yo me voy a dar un paseo,así que hasta luego-dijo el kitsune,para luego transformarseen una enorme bola rosa y salir volando de ahí,para no tener que comerse la comida de Inuyasha.

Sango:bueno vale,pues venga,vayamos con nuestro,o mejor dicho con él Inuyasha de Kagome-dijo con un poco de burla,haciendo que la miko se sonrojara notoriamente.

Miroku:venga,ya vamos-dijo intentandio calmar los nervios de la miko.

Kagome:¡Inuyasha,ya estamos aquí!-avisó al hanyo agitando la mano.

Inuyasha:oh,que bueno que ya llegais,por cierto y el enano...-dijo mirando a todos lados.

Sango:dijo que iba a dar un paseo-dijo cogiendo un tazón.

Inuyasha:Sango,ese no es para tí,el tuyo es el último,el anterior del de Sango es de Kagome,el anterior al de Kagome es el de Miroku y el primero era el de Shippo,pero bueno,da igual-dijo poniendo la comida del tazón de Shippo de color madera al caldero.

Miroku:¡Ah!-gritó asustado.

Sango:¿Qué pasa monje?-preguntó preocupada,pero cunado miró lo que pasaba,se le quitaron las ganas de comer,porque el monje estaba huyendo de una cabeza de youkai,que aun estaba viva,miró su plato y vió como era el caldo,que tenía un color marrón/naranja y miró el plato de Kagome,que tocaba la carne,mirando,si estaba vivo el trozo o no,y miró a Inuyasha,que estaba revolviendo la comida tan campante.

**(Espoiler aquí)**

**.com/photo/19/49/30/karo_w_vip/1298330732699_**

Kagome:bueno,voy a probarlo-les avisó a los demás.

Lo probó,y vió que tenía un sabor muy fuerte,picaba mucho,por lo que su rostro cambió de color drásticamente,del color de su piel al rojo,en un parpadé a los demás y Sango en un auto reflejo,cogió la botella de agua de la mochila de la miko.

Kagome:¡Ah! ¡Quema!-gritó ella y vió como Sango le daba la botella de agua,y se la bebió casi entera,cuando terminó de beber,se podía ver que salía un poco de humo de su boca.

Inuyasha:hay por Dios,¿estas bien Kagome?-preguntó preocupadísimo,pero sobre todo,con culpa,porque se quemó con su comida,pero y eso que sopló,eso significa,que el youkai,era muy picante.

Kagome:si,no te preocupes-dijo algo mejor.

Inuyasha;lo siento,yo pensé que...-dijo pero no pudo continuar porque Kagome le jaló de la oreja levemente.

Kagome:no te preocupes,además no estaba tan mal,estaba buena,pero al final picaba mucho-dijo tranquilamente la miko.

Inuyasha:¿Si?-preguntó algo confundido,pero cuando la miko asintió,sonrió levemente.

Kagome:por cierto chicos-llamó a su grupo-¿Votamos ahora qué se terminó el concurso de cocinar?-preguntó ella.

Inuyasha:vale-dijo el hanyo.

Sango y Miroku:de acuerdo-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Kagome:muy bien,¿quién vota por la comida de Sango?-preguntó la miko,pero al escuchar solo el silencio,añadió-bueno,no te preocupes Sango,además,Shippo dijo que le gustó tu comida,así que eso ya es un voto-dijo ella calmando a Sango.

Sango:vale-respondió la taijiya.

Kagome:¿Quién vota por la comida del monje Miroku?-preguntó.

Kagome y Sango:yo-dijeron ambas.

Inuyasha:yo no-dijo él.

Kagome:muy bien,entonces el monje Miroku tiene tres votos contando con el de Shippo,porque a él le gustó la comida de monje-dijo ella.

Miroku:vale-respondió tranquilamente,pensando que iba a ganar.

Kagome:y por último,¿Quién vota por la comida de Inuyasha?-preguntó ella,pero por el silencio añadió...-bueno tiene un voto mio,así que Inuyasha tiene un voto y queda en empate con Sango-dijo la miko.

Inuyasha:vale-dijo el con simpleza.

Sango:¿Y quién vota por la comida de Kagome?-dijo la taijiya,sorprendiendo a la miko.

Inuyasha,Sango y Miroku:yo-dijeron los tres a la vez.

Sango:y contando con que a Shippo le encanta tú comida,son cuatro votos,por lo que felicidades,tú ganas Kagome-dijo la taijiya.

Kagome:¡Qué bien!-gritó contenta.

Inuyasha:bueno,ahora que ah terminado este concurso,¿podemos seguir ya en busca de los fragmentos?-preguntó a los demás.

Kagome:pues si,pero,¿dónde está Shippo?-preguntó hasta que alguien cayó en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

Shippo:ya eh llegado-respondió el tan tranquilo,sin saber a quien tenía debajo de él.

Inuyasha:¡Maldito enano del demonio! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?-grtió el hanyo dandole un buen capón al pequeño kitsune,haciendo que se pusiera a llorar y se lanzara a refugiarse en los brazos de la miko.

Shippo:¡Buah! ¡Kagome,Inuyasha me pegó!-le dijo a la miko.

Kagome:Inuyasha...-dijo con una sonrisa muy linda al hanyo,haciendo que se ttranquiliizara del susto,porque pensó que le sentaría-¡Sientate!-gritó enfadada.

Inuyasha:Kagome,porque...-le susurró a la miko desde el suelo.

Kagome:¡¿Cómo qué por qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes pegarle a un niño indefenso?-le reclamó al hanyo.

Sango:estos dos no van a cambiar nunca¿verdad?-dijo ella al monje.

Miroku:si,es verdad-dijo mientras le tocaba el trasero a Sango.

Sango:¡Plaft! ¡¿Al parecer usted tampoco va a cambiar,eh monje?-gritó furiosa.

Shippo:no entiendo a los mayores...-dijo él,moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente.

Inuyasha:bueno,basta ya de tonterías,y vamonos a buscar al maldito de Naraku y reunir todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon-dijo él,con muchos ánimos,contagiosos.

Todos:¡Si!-respondieron con muchísimo ánimo.

Porque ellos nunca perderan las esperanzas de que un día derrotaran al ser que ah causado tanto sufrimiento. Y hay un dicho que dice así:_la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_.

Y ellos nunca se rendiran porque,como una familia son y como una familia con muchas esperanzas,derrotaran a Naraku.

Fin

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


End file.
